forelsket
by LastMelodya
Summary: Dalam kisaran kurang lebih delapan jam waktu kantornya, ada sela permenit di setiap lima belas menit kepunyaan Levi, digunakan untuk menatap sedikit lebih lama pada sosok Hanji Zoe. [Special for Levi birthday and Levi Movie Fest 2015]


**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to **Hajime Isayama**. But this story **purely mine**. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because **I love it**. (500) Days of Summer © Fox Searchlight Pictures

 **Rate:** T+ untuk penyebutan alat genital ( _hanya penyebutan_ , tanpa rujukan aktivitas seksual) | **LeviHan**

 **Warning:** au, miss-typo(s), ooc, and other stuffs.

* * *

(Teruntuk yang mencintai (500) Days of Summer, Summer Finn, dan segala detail scene dalam filmnya)

 **.**

 **forelsket**

 **[** _n_ **.** _the euphoria you experience when you are first falling in love_ **]**

* * *

Levi melihatnya di hari pertama musim panas. Rambutnya cokelat gelap dan ia memiliki netra indah yang bahkan masih terlihat di balik kacamata yang tertaut di atas hidungnya. Namanya Hanji Zoe, anggota baru di divisi kantornya. Penuh tawa dan terlampau _friendly_ , sebab dengan siapa saja, perempuan itu tak segan menguarkan senyum.

"Hanji punya aura luar biasa yang mampu mencuri atensi orang-orang sekitarnya, kau tahu?"

Temannya, Erwin, suatu hari mengujar seperti itu. Levi tahu sudah semenjak detik pertama Hanji masuk dan menebarkan senyumnya, hati Erwin tertaut pada perempuan tersebut. Dan Levi juga tahu, Erwin bukanlah satu-satunya lelaki yang merasa seperti itu. Terhadap Hanji.

"Ia mirip Summer Finn," kata Farlan menambahi.

Levi mengerutkan alis, di samping heran mengapa pembicaraan semua pria di kantornya mulai keluar dari kekasualitasan, ia juga tak mengerti siapa itu Summer Finn.

Lagi pula, ia juga tak peduli dengan Hanji Zoe dan tak akan mau peduli.

—

Ketika sore datang dan jam pulang sudah tiba. Beberapa rekan sedivisinya berangsur-angsur pulang dan dengan gerakan gegas mereka saling mengucap sampai jumpa. Levi hanya sesekali melirik, tangannya masih setia di atas tombol tik dan tetikus yang mengedip-ngedip. Menghiraukan salam Erwin, Farlan, bahkan Eren, salah satu junior yang menjadi kebanggaannya.

Lima belas menit selanjutnya Levi masih di sana, huru-hara sudah mereda dan sepertinya ia hanya tersisa sendiri di ruangan. Kubikel-kubikel kosong, resonansi pendingin ruangan semakin jelas terdengar, dan ia menyandarkan tubuh, merenggangkan tangan dengan beberapa desah halus yang melegakan. Laptop akhirnya dimatikan, ditutup dengan tetikus yang dicabut dan dikembalikan ke kotak khusus. Berkas-berkas kembali disusun, cangkir bekas kopi ia angkat bersamaan dengan terangkatnya tubuh Levi dari kursi panas kubikelnya.

Lalu—ia mendengarnya.

Dengkuran halus itu.

Levi hampir saja mengira suara itu merupakan ulah iseng makhluk astral yang sering menjadi gosip di ruangan divisinya ini, ketika ia melihat tubuh kecil menelungkup di atas meja kubikel jauh di ujung sana.

Wajahnya tak terlihat—sebab terkubur di antara lipatan lengan; hanya rambut cokelatnya yang terlihat terkuncir acak-acakan, juga sebuah anting berbentuk bintang terpaut di telinganya.

Dan—sebuah kacamata yang tergeletak di sisi tubuhnya.

Tak banyak entitas yang ia kenal sebagai pengguna kacamata, dan kombinasi hal-hal yang Levi atensi dengan kacamata itu hanya menghasilkan satu konklusi sosok; Si Anak Baru; Si Kacamata; Hanji Zoe.

Perempuan itu tertidur dengan nyamannya, terlihat tak keberatan dengan tubuh telungkup dan sebelah pipi menempel erat di lipatan tangan. Levi dapat membayangkan garis-garis cap bekas lipatan akan muncul di sekitar belah pipi wajah perempuan itu ketika ia bangun mengangkat wajah. Tapi, Levi tidak peduli. Ia tak peduli.

Seharusnya, tak peduli.

Namun, seperti yang sudah-sudah, ketidakpeduliannya pada perempuan ini sepertinya hanya sekadar wacana semata. Ia melirik jam, _hampir pukul enam_. Levi bisa saja pulang lebih lama lagi, menyita waktu di depan laptop tertutupnya dengan memikirkan hal-hal di luar pekerjaan, atau sekadar menumpang tidur setengah jam di atas meja kubikelnya—seperti perempuan ini. Hitung-hitung membiarkan perempuan ini terbangun sendiri Hanya saja, itu bukan pilihan baik. Ia punya pilihan yang lebih direkomendasikan waktu; membangunkan perempuan ini dan menyuruhnya pulang. Atau, bisa juga, membiarkan perempuan ini di sini, sedang ia segera turun ke bawah untuk pulang. Paling-paling beberapa jam ke depan ada satpam kantor yang berjaga dan untuk kemudian datang membangunkannya.

Tapi, kan, sudah dibilang. Ia tidak bisa.

Ia hanya merasionalisasikan pilihan yang bukan dua pilihan tersebut; membangunkannya. Selain lebih manusiawi, pilihan itu juga tak merugikan siapa pun.

Lalu tangannya akhirnya bergerak, terulur untuk kemudian menyentuh bahu kecil itu. Cepat. Sedikit bergetar, ragu. Tapi, akhirnya ia sentuhkan lagi, beberapa kali hingga akhirnya membentuk sebuah goncangan halus.

"Oi," terujar kemudian.

Levi dapat melihat kelopaknya mulai berosilasi, bergetar pelan. Lalu, perlahan-lahan, netra kecokelatan mengintip, semakin melebar setiap detiknya.

Saat itulah, untuk pertama kalinya, Levi melihat netra Hanji secara langsung, secara jelas dan secara penuh.

 _Indah_.

"A-ah!" Perempuan itu berteriak, dengan sentakan kejut, ia menegakkan tubuh, menoleh ke sana-kemari (membuat Levi berpikir, bahwa ia mencari kacamatanya). Perempuan itu masih ribut sendiri ketika akhirnya Levi meraih kacamata di sisi kiri meja, dengan pelan mengulurkannya ke dapan wajah perempuan itu.

Satu gerakan, tatapan mereka bertemu.

Mata Levi tertaut ketika Hanji tersenyum.

Masih tertaut, ketika Hanji mengujar terima kasih dan melangkah pergi keluar ruangan.

Untuk sesaat, Levi tertegun. Sudah jelas perempuan ini punya magis pada senyumnya. Levi tak pernah bertingkah _awkward_ , apalagi sampai seperti terhipnotis. Levi adalah lelaki baja, yang bahkan tak tergoda dengan lusinan wanita di majalah-majalah dewasa yang sering Erwin dan Moblit baca diam-diam di toilet divisi.

Tapi, kenapa yang ini berbeda?

 _"Dia benar-benar mirip Summer Finn. Punya efek aneh pada setiap orang yang bertemu dengannya._ _Aneh, tapi juga sangat menarik. Menarik bagi para pria yang pernah bertemu_ _—setidaknya, barang sekali, di kehidupan mereka."_

Ia teringat ucapan Farlan lagi.

Lalu, dengan paradigma yang beralasan iseng dan penasaran, Levi membawa jemarinya mengetikkan nama itu di kolom kotak mesin pencarian ponselnya.

S-U-M-M-E-R F-I-N-N

Ada jutaan hasil di sana.

Dan semua rujukannya berkonvergen pada satu pusat yang sama.

Sebuah film berjudul (500) Days of Summer.

—

Hari berikutnya dihabiskan Levi untuk berburu film tersebut, bergegas cepat pulang ke rumah setelah mendapatkannya dan tanpa perlu membersihkan diri terlebih dulu ia langsung menontonnya.

Wajahnya datar sepanjang film berputar.

Semakin datar ketika pada akhirnya mencapai kata _ending_.

 _Shit_ , ia mengumpat dalam hati.

(siapa pun yang telah menontonnya pasti paham alasan Levi mengumpati _ending_ film tersebut)

—

Levi tak ingat permulaannya. Kapan atensinya menjadi jauh lebih intens pada seorang Hanji Zoe di sudut kubikelnya. Dalam kisaran kurang lebih delapan jam waktu kantornya, ada sela permenit di setiap lima belas menit kepunyaan Levi, digunakan untuk menatap sedikit lebih lama pada sosok itu.

Terkadang ia merekam senyumnya, lalu cengirannya, kemudian caranya menaikkan kacamata, juga pergerakan-pergerakan lainnya yang entah mengapa menjadi lebih menarik daripada sebelum-sebelumnya di dalam perspektif Levi.

Lelaki itu menyalahkan film roman sialan yang ditontonnya beberapa waktu lalu, membuat dogmanya mau tak mau sedikit lebih sensitif akan sosok Hanji dan segala detailnya. Ini juga karena Summer Finn. Summer, yang sialnya, benar-benar mirip dengan Hanji. Bagaimana sosok tokoh itu berceloteh, bagaimana sosok tokoh itu tersenyum pada sekitar, dan bagaimana ia mencipta sebuah keekslusifan tersendiri yang menjadi daya tarik kaum-kaum bertestosteron di sekitarnya.

Dan segalanya semakin menjadi-jadi ketika akhirnya interaksi pertama mereka terjadi.

"Hai, Levi,"

Ia memanggilnya seperti itu. Di antara langit petang dan senja yang mulai nampak, juga kakofoni tak terarah bersebab dari entitas-entitas di ruangan yang mulai bergegas pulang.

Levi mendongak dari kursinya, mata redupnya menaut _sienna_ di balik kacamata itu. Alisnya terangkat.

"Aku belum mengucapkan terima kasih untuk petang lalu. Kalau tidak kau bangunkan, mungkin aku tertinggal bus terakhir. _So, thank you_."

Levi tidak pernah ingat mereka sudah berkenalan satu sama lain, tetapi, cara gadis itu berbicara dan menyebut namanya, ini terasa seolah-olah mereka sudah sering berkonversasi. Tidak ada keraguan, tidak ada distraksi fonologis atau sintaksis. Segalanya terasa wajar dan kasual.

Levi belum berkata apa-apa lagi setelah kalimat terakhir Hanji. Senyum gadis itu masih tersimpul, dan ketika itu, satuan otak Levi malah memproses kalimat lainnya.

 _Kalau tidak kau bangunkan, mungkin aku tertinggal bus terakhir._

Memulai respons, Levi menunduk berdeham. Kemudian, ia kembali menatapnya lagi. Kini, dengan sudut bibir yang terangkat sedikit.

"Aku … bawa mobil."

Sebuah tutur ilokusi penuh absurditas.

Tapi, yang selanjutnya terjadi, Hanji tertawa lebar, beriringan dengan anggukan kepalanya dan sedikit ruam rona merah muda di belah-belah pipinya.

—

Kasualitasnya tak seperti ini.

Presensi Hanji Zoe hanya menjadi salah satu hal terlampau biasa yang menghiasi hari-hari Levi Ackerman di kantor membosankannya. Tak ada sedikit pun gelenyar maupun perhatian lebih atau bahkan sedikit lebih banyak. Biasa saja. Ia menganggapnya anak baru yang mungkin sedikit memiliki efek magis karena mampu membuat kemaskulinitasan makhluk adam di sekitar divisi tergoda dengan keistimewaannya. Tidak untuk Levi. Karena ia selalu menjadi si _exception_.

Tapi, ketika sore kemarin dulu itu ia melihat matanya secara langsung, tanpa kacamata yang membatasi dan dekatnya uaran senyum yang ia lihat dari bibir Hanji—mungkin tak sampai satu meter, sedikit demi sedikit hal mulai berubah.

Kemudian sampai pada ketika ia mengatensi Hanji lebih lama dari waktu-waktu seharusnya, menatapnya dari balik laptop, menangkap senyumannya di jam-jam keos, dan penawaran implisitnya akan pulang bersama yang diterima perempuan itu dengan respons yang terlampau positif. Segalanya berubah. Berubah pada takaran yang konvergen, mendekat dan mendekat.

Kini Levi terbiasa dengan senyuman Hanji yang begitu lebar, tawa Hanji yang kencang, sentuhan halus pada buku-buku jarinya ketika Hanji tak sengaja meminta atensinya, atau hal-hal _general_ lain seperti harum parfum Hanji dan warna _nude_ di bibir Hanji yang terlihat mengilat.

Kini ia tak perlu tindak tutur ilokutif untuk mengajak Hanji pulang bersama, tak perlu mencuri-curi dari balik laptop untuk memandangnya, tak perlu ragu untuk melakukan konversasi bersama dan tak perlu keasingan-keasingan lainnya.

Suatu hari, di perjalanan pulang mereka, Hanji mengujar di antara tawa lebarnya. "Hei, Levi, aku penasaran, apa kau pernah menganggapku mirip dengan Summer Finn juga?"

Levi hampir terkejut di kursi kemudinya. Matanya melirik ke arah Hanji dan sedikit tersipit heran, "kenapa?"

"Mau tahu saja. Kau satu-satunya yang terlihat tak mengungkit hal itu."

Levi ingin berkata, ia pernah tak menilai Hanji mirip Summer Finn karena dulu sekali, ia tak mengenalnya. Levi juga ingin mengaku, perempuan itulah yang menyebabkan dirinya mau menyita waktu demi menonton film roman berakhir tragis yang sama sekali tak memiliki pesan moral apa pun.

Dan pada akhirnya, ia tak dapat membantah, sebab dalam perspektif Levi Ackerman, Hanji Zoe memang seperti Summer Finn.

"Memang kau memang mirip dengannya, kacamata bodoh."

 _Dan aku tak ingin menjadi Tom Hansen yang tolol itu._

Kalimat terakhir disimpan Levi rapat-rapat di hatinya.

—

"Jadi, begini," suatu hari Hanji mengujar di antara hamparan rerumputan. Mereka duduk tanpa alas, merasakan dinginnya uap rumput yang sedikit berair dan tajamnya yang menusuk-nusuk bagian belakang tubuh. "Aku punya solusi meredakan emosimu, yang juga pernah Summer terapkan pada Tom."

Satu jam yang lalu Levi bertengkar dengan Erwin, hanya karena ide Levi yang lebih dipilih kaum divisi dibanding lelaki pirang itu. Padahal, Erwin punya ide yang lebih bombastis—katanya. Tapi Hanji hanya mengatakan, itu tak lebih bombastis, hanya akan menyusahkan dibanding ide Levi yang sederhana walau tak mencolok.

Pada akhirnya Erwin mencapai titik kulminasi dan memukul Levi—di rahang. Walau sepertinya tak begitu kencang, tapi segalanya terasa menyakitkan, hingga Levi memilih berdiri dan menggebrak meja dengan tatapan tajam setajam elang pemburu untuk kemudian keluar dari ruangan setelahnya.

Hanji mengejarnya selang beberapa menit kemudian.

Dan akhirnya mereka terdampar di sini.

"Apa?"

Hanji tersenyum, nakal. " _It's silly but … funny though_."

Levi tak heran karena menurutnya Hanji selalu gila.

" _Well,_ aku yakin, kesalmu akan hilang." Sekali lagi Hanji tertawa, tangannya terangkat dan dengan gerakan pelan menyentuh bibir Levi. Lembut. "Dan ini," katanya merujuk pada bibir lelaki itu, "akan melebar karena tawa."

Lalu, Hanji membisikan sesuatu di telinganya.

Entah refleks atau memang ingin, sudut bibir Levi telah terangkat sedikit.

"Itu hal bodoh, kacamata gila."

"Tidak, itu hal hebat. Percaya padaku." Hanji menatap Levi serius, sesekali mengingatkan Levi pada wajah Summer Finn dan dialeknya. Sial, perempuan ini sedang berparodi?

"Baiklah, aku duluan." Perempuan itu menatap lurus pada spektrum alami di depan sana. Dari samping, diam-diam Levi memerhatikan.

Dan tiba-tiba Hanji berseru.

"Penis!"

Levi menggeleng-geleng, wajahnya dipenuhi absurditas yang tak mampu terdeskripsi.

Lalu Hanji menekan bahunya. "Ayolaaah, Levi."

" _It's crazy. You such a crazy, idiot_." Tapi anehnya, senyum Levi melebar.

"Ini menyenangkan!"

"Gila."

"Levi, ayolaaaah."

"Oh, Tuhan."

Kemudian—

"—penis." serunya tiba-tiba. Agak pelan.

Hanji tertawa kencang, "Yang kencang!" berteriak lagi, "penis!"

Levi tak sadar ia sudah tertawa.

"Penis!"

"Penis!

:Penis!"

"PENI—"

"—terlalu kencang, bodoh." Levi membungkam mulut Hanji, masih tertawa di bibir. "Sudah, cukup. Orang-orang melihat ke sini"

"—PENIS!"

Lagi-lagi tawa kencang. Kulminasi.

Beberapa entitas telah memusatkan perhatian pada keduanya, menatap dengan pandangan aneh yang tak biasa. Tapi Hanji masih memasang wajah terlampau biasa. Bodoh.

"Hentikan, oke? Ini bodoh." Levi menekan telapaknya di bibir Hanji, keras. Lalu Levi berbisik, " _Are you happy, idiot_?" bisikannya terdengar di telinga Hanji, masih dengan sisa-sisa tawanya.

 _Are you happy?_

Hanji mengangkat kepala, tetap tertawa keras-keras dan Levi melepaskan tangannya.

Mereka tertawa lagi.

Dan Levi tahu implikasi jawaban Hanji.

Adalah hal bodoh yang paling bodoh; bertemu Hanji, melakukan hal-hal di luar nalar seperti ini hanya untuk mengembuskan sulutan emosinya beberapa waktu lalu, bagi seorang Levi Ackerman.

Namun diam-diam, ketika tawanya mereda, Levi melirik perempuan di sampingnya. Hanji masih larut dalam tawa, dengan gigi ratanya terumbar sempurna, belah pipinya terangkat membulat, dan bibir warna _nude-_ nya melebar dengan manis.

Dia gila. Perempuan itu gila.

Tapi, tak pelak, membawa bahagia.

—

Levi menyadari sesuatu, ketika segala yang ia butuhkan di dunia ini, terpenuhi hanya dengan keberadaan Hanji Zoe.

Ia ingin kebahagiaan ini. Terus-menerus. Selama-lamanya.

—

Di malam harinya, ketika Levi mengantar Hanji pulang dan mereka telah sampai di depan rumah perempuan itu, Levi menahan lengan Hanji sebelum ia sempat turun dari mobil.

Kemudian,

"Aku masih punya sedikit waktu malam ini."

Hanji mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bertanya, "lalu?"

Levi memang bukan seseorang yang pintar berverbalisasi. Ia penuh ilokusi, yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan Hanji yang impulsif.

Tapi Levi hanya perlu satu tarikan di lengan Hanji, satu tautan tangan di leher Hanji, dan satu kecup lumat lembut, di bibir Hanji.

Dan satu bisikan. " _Boys meets girl. Boys falls in love_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **end.**

* * *

 **Special for Levi Movie Fest 2015. Romance – (500) Days of Summer**

* * *

 **a/n:** dibuat dengan fokus pikiran bercabang ribuan sekian. Makanya ngalor-ngidul, kehilangan fokus, dan ketidakjelasan-ketidakjelasan lainnya. Mungkin, saya akan kaget jika ada yang tidak bingung :") so, adakah?

Lastly, happy birthday, Levi Ackerman!

Review and concrit are welcomed :)

 **LastMelodya**


End file.
